Przeznaczenie
by Joyd84
Summary: Kontynuacja Straty. Czy Sam doczeka się ratunku, czy sama będzie musiała dotrzeć do domu. A kiedy będzie już w domu, co na nią będzie czekać.
1. Chapter 1

Sam wylądowała na zupełnie innej planecie niż tej na której przebywała ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Tamta była zalesiona i ciepła, ta natomiast przypominała tundre, była wilgotna i zimna. Kiedy rozmawiała z Danielem ten jej oświadczył, że w przeciągu kilku godzin powinna na niej wylądować Sg-12. Podczas poprzedniej przygody Sam zniszczyła urządzenie przekazujące kod do SGC. Według archeologa planeta ta nie była zamieszkana ale zespół sg znajdzie na niej duże złoża naqadachu, to będzie nie zwykłe znalezisko – Sam przypomniały się słowa Jacksona. Kiedy Carter przypomniała sobie słowa przyjaciela posmutniała, nie wiedziała co się z nim stało, jego stan był poważny i nie jest pewna jakim sprzętem medycznym operowali mieszkańcy tamtej planety. Z jednej strony chciała dowiedzieć się co się z nim stało ale z drugiej bała się tego co najdzie.

Pani Major rozejrzała się po polanie, wrota znajdowały się na samym środku polany. Rozejrzała się wokół, jedynie co zobaczyła to równy plac, po horyzont nic nie było widać ani jednego drzewa czy krzaku zupełnie nic. Sam miała nadzieje, że nic nie zatrzyma sg- 12 i przybędą w wyznaczonym czasie, no inaczej czeka ją nocka na tym pustkowiu. Na szczęście miała prowiant ale on nie starczy jej na długo. Nie pozostało jej nic innego jak czekanie na ratunek, to i jeszcze jej myśli które krążą między Jackiem i Danielem.

Ziemia

W tym czasie na ziemi Tokra przeszłała przez bramę wiadomość: Na planecie PL4 227, wybuchł bunt, żołnierze Baala opuścili planetę. Po zakończeniu czytania Generał Hammond oświadczył – przygotować sg -2 i 3. Za godzinę mają być na miejscu. Skończył oschle (Sam idziemy po Ciebie – pomyślał).

Jack o wyprawie dowiedział się jak siedział w swoim gabinecie, po chwili wpadł do biura Generałą:

- Sir czemu nie wysłał Pan nas, to my powinniśmy po nią pójść Carter jest członkiem mojej drużyny…...- odparł gniewnie Jack ale nie dokończył bo w słowo wszedł mu Generał Hammond - Właśnie dlatego. Major Carter byt dużo dla was znaczy nie wiemy czy nadal tam jest a jeżeli tak to w jakim stanie. Jack nie dawał za wygraną – Sir, właśnie dlatego SG-1 powinno pójść, my Ją zostawiliśmy a więc dlatego to nasze zadanie aby ją odnaleźć.

Generał Hammond jednak był nie wzruszony – Pułkowniku O'Neill jeszcze raz mówię i teraz ostatni raz. ODMAWIAM! Tymi słowami generał wyszedł z pokoju aby udać się do centrum kontroli wrót aby tam pożegnać zespoły które mają udać się po Major Carter. Kiedy Jack do Noego dołączył Walter właśnie mówił – 7 symbol – niezabezpieczony. Sir nie możemy się połączyć.

Jack poptarzył na generała, a ten powiedział – Spróbujcie jeszcze raz.

Niestety żadna z następnych 4 prób się nie powiodła. Nie można połączyć się z planetą. Jack pomyślał Cholera jak teraz odzyskamy Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Planeta

Sam Carter starała się nie odchodzić zbyt daleko od wrót nie chciała przecież minąć z zespołem SG12. Chociaż wiedziała, że minięcie ich było zbyt trudne, na tej planecie przecież nie ma nic za czym mogła by się schować z jednej strony to było źle była widoczna jak na widelcu ale z drugiej strony nikt się do niej nie zbliży nie zauważenie.

Jednak nie chciała ryzykować. Po wielu godzinach bez owocnych poszukiwań postanowiła poczekać przy wrotach. Co ich zatrzymuję pomyślała Sam. Przecież już dawno powinny tu być. Sam postanowiła, że poczeka parę godzin potem obmyśli jakiś plan co powinna robić dalej, Jeżeli nikt nie przybędzie, a jest to możliwe, nie powinna dalej zostać na tej planecie. Tutaj grozi jej śmierć z nudów.

Planeta PL4 227

Pierwszy co poczuł gdy odzyskał świadomość to silny ból w okolicach lewego obojczyka. Cholera ja żyję, uświadomił sobie Daniel Jackson. Przez kilka sekund walczył aby znowu nie stracić przytomności. Taka walka zajęła mu kilka minut. W końcu udało mu się otworzyć oczy.

To co zobaczył, pozwoliło mu uwierzyć, że wrócił na ziemie. Jednak wiedział, że jest to nie możliwe. W końcu przypomniał sobie jak się znalazł w tym miejscu. Jackson rozejrzał się po pokoju, naprawdę przypomniało to szpitalny pokój dopiero przy dalszych obserwacjach dojrzał urządzenia których nie było na ziemi. Z tych rozważań wyrwał go Mateus.

- Danielu! Jak dobrze widzieć cię przytomnego.

Jackson przyjrzał się nowemu przyjacielowi, zauważył wyraz ulgi na jego twarzy. – Mateusz, co się stało z Sam. Spytał się archeolog, trochę bał się tego pytania ale wiedział, że musi je zadać.

- Sam Carter przeszła przez wrota. Danielu muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Danielowi przez myśl przebiegło tysiące myśli, coś z jego zdrowiem, przecież czuje się świetnie, czy coś z Sam, przecież przeszła przez wrota, coś z Jackiem, przecież on nie żyję, archeolog posmutniał przez te wspomnienie. W końcu zrozumiał że Mateus mu się przygląda. – Przepraszam Cię Mateus. Zamyśliłem się. Powiedz co się stało.

Mateusz wyglądał trochę na zakłopotanego – Danielu nasz rząd w porozumieniu z innymi postanowiło zakopać wrota. Do póki nie zrozumiemy z czym mamy do czynienia. Wiem, że nie tak miało być ale czy zechcesz nas uświadomić z czym możemy się spotkać?

Daniel Jackson na początku się przestraszył ale w końcu zrozumiał sytuacje i uświadomił sobie, że wyjdzie mu to dobrze. Przez tyle lat chciał to wszystko rzucić. Ale teraz koniec z tym, Sam dalej żyję, może spokojnie zająć się tym co lubi historią. Ale jego myśli znów wróciły do Sam. Nigdy nie dowie się czy wróciła. Ale przecież Mateus powiedział, że wrota zostały zakopionę tylko na jakiś czas. – Mateus. Bardzo chętnie wam pomogę, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

Mateus kiwnął głową- pod jakim warunkiem.

Daniel się uśmiechnął i powiedział – Chce mieć ładny widok z okna.

Mateus zaczął się śmiać- Chyba coś się da załatwić. Ale jak na razie odpoczywaj.

W tym czasie na Ziemi.

Pokój kontrolny przez pewien czas próbował się połączyć z planetą na której znajdowała się Sam. W końcu wszyscy zrozumieli że wrota z drugiej strony zostały albo zniszczone albo zakopane. Generał zarządził, że wszystkie jednostki SG jakie są na ziemi, są na razie uziemione. Generał spotkał się dowódcami jednostek z Sg, wytłumaczył im, źe na razie wszystkie misje które mają na celu rekonesans są odwołane. Muszą na razie skupić się na kontakcie ze swoimi sojusznikami w celu urzeczenia statku kosmicznego w celu dostania się na planecie na której znajdowała się Sam.


End file.
